<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>persephone by looney (looneybins)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605351">persephone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneybins/pseuds/looney'>looney (looneybins)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Gen, Minecraft, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, fuck beta readers we die like men, fun moments idk, i just love their dynamics, vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneybins/pseuds/looney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If no one will overthrow L'Manberg and the government, then she will. </p><p>or </p><p>A girl seeking out a former soldier to destroy a place she once loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really dropped everything just to write a niki oneshot.<br/>for now it's a oneshot, but it might turn into a multi chapter if people like it so comment if you guys like it aha :]</p><p>inspired by @LucifyLucky 's prompt and @Evie_sketches 's art on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki was sick of this. She was sick of the constant fighting, the arguments, the deaths. Oh god, the deaths. Day after day, she mourned the lives lost in the countless battles, the list stretching to infinite lengths with each passing week. She could barely tell where one day ended and the other began, all blurring into a whirlwind of guilt and anger. There was only so much she could handle, and she was at her limit. She had to do something- no, she<em> needed </em>to do something. </p><p>And it had to be now.</p><p>The wind howled and pushed against her body, boots sinking into the snow as she trudged forward, bracing herself against the harsh weather. Hair whipping across her face, impairing her vision, she gritted her numb teeth, a bright fire blazing hot in her eyes despite the biting cold. One step. And another. Each stride brought her closer and closer to her destination. The flickering compass was squeezed in her palm, knuckles white with effort, clutching it like a lifeline as she glanced down at it every so often, a constant reassurance to her. She fought against the thorny branches barricading her path, fingers cracked and bleeding as she shielded her face. The only thought that kept her going was that soon, she would be able to get her vengeance. <em> Just a little more, then I can put a stop to this madness. </em>This thought branded itself into her mind, a searing light behind her eyelids, an iron sword in the battering blows raining down upon her. Sure, this journey was difficult and exhausting, but it was all worth it in the name of retribution. </p><p>She clutched her thin, tattered coat around her tightly-not that it had much use, being peppered with holes. It didn’t really matter anyways. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, pumping and filling her up, a stoking fire lit in the pit of her stomach. Her body felt hot as her thoughts ran rampant with the devastation and tragedy she had been through. Fungi, Beelloon, her chickens-all mercilessly killed and kidnapped. Ordered around, pushed away, forced to fight in battles she didn’t want to- Niki’s determination only grew stronger as she grieved over the time she had lost fighting a losing war for L’Manberg. Oh, L’Manberg, what a deathly beautiful nation it was. How it sang to her when she gazed upon it, how it blinded her to the futile violence and destructive citizens. How it completely <em> wrecked </em>her, and tore her apart from the inside out until she could barely move. She cursed her timid and feeble mind from before, a far cry to the unmoving iron fortitude that embraced her now. Overlooked, forgotten, tossed around like a ragdoll, she was treated as nothing more than a puppet for others to manipulate and command. When she came to her senses, she was enraged, as if all the pent up frustration and betrayal had suddenly spilled over, submerging her with a thirst for revenge that coursed through her from head to toe, clouding her mind until the only thing that she registered was bloodthirst. Niki shook her head vigorously, the thoughts fleeing from her head. There was no use reminiscing her past now. To her, L’Manberg died the moment Wilbur blew it to smithereens, detonating the ticking time bomb which resided in her heart. The day that Techno went on a rampage and massacred almost everyone, bloodshed spilling out and running through the streets of L’Manberg like a river of hell.  </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade.  </em>
</p><p>Niki couldn’t even remember a time where she didn’t consider Techno an enemy. For months, she hated him, and couldn’t even think of his name without feeling her blood boil. But now… now she knew she had no choice but to turn to him, the only one who would understand how she felt. Glancing down at the compass that glinted dangerously in the silver moonlight, her resolve hardened, stepping out of the dense thicket of trees. She swallowed her saliva, eyes upturned and squinting at the snow covered cottage that stood in the middle of a desolate clearing. Stepping closer, she could see that the cottage retained a quaint and homely appearance, plants hanging from the wooded ceiling, almost as if a kind grandma lived there instead of a man who taught himself to kill. Inwardly, she chuckled wryly. <em> How deceivingly innocent-looking for a bloodthirsty man who has massacred thousands. </em>She was no stranger to Techno’s past campaigns as the founder of the Antarctic Empire, and had long ago admired and held a grudging respect for his world domination and merciless strategies.</p><p>Warm light streamed through the frost stained windows, illuminating the smooth and pristine snow surrounding the lone cottage, undisturbed except from the small trail that led to the house. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the door, fist raised to knock against the icy wood. Before she could even take another breath, the oak door swung open, a gleaming axe pointing straight to her throat, its sharpened tip hovering menacingly. Behind the axe stood a masked man, towering over Niki’s small stature, eyes cautious and wary. Upon noticing the familiar hair, the man relaxed, dropping his axe. </p><p>“What are you doing here Niki? Wait, how did you even find me?” the man asked, flowing pink hair swaying as he leaned against the doorframe, shoulders loosened. </p><p>Niki gestured to the compass gripped tightly in her hand silently, the man sighing in return. “Of course it’s that damn compass,” he muttered in exasperation. It seemed that the compass was his enemy.</p><p>“I need your help, Techno,” Niki said. </p><p>“Help with what? If it’s another goddamn election, count me out. I’ve had enough to last me a lifetime,” Techno rubbed his face tiredly, eyes behind the mask drooping. </p><p>“I...I want L’Manberg gone.” Her words were uttered quietly with a devastating steadiness to her voice. Techno thought he had heard her wrong, hand falling from his face. He almost fell backwards, the sheer weight of her words knocking him back.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I want it to <em> burn.”  </em></p><p> As Niki raised her head to meet his eyes, he could see the inferno lighting up L’Manberg reflected in her eyes, wild flames threatening to burn him. He could feel the waves of cut-throat vengeance rolling off her small but strong body, mouth set in a grim yet determined line as her eyes burned brighter than he had ever seen them before, almost blinding him. Techno could tell that she meant every single word that left her mouth, and she was determined to see her declaration through. Even without her explanation, he could tell that Niki didn’t mean L’Manberg itself. Oh no, she wanted to destroy the L’Manberg that still resided in its citizens’ hearts. His mouth curled into a cruel and twisted smile, devouring the ruthless energy Niki was emitting, drinking it in. It was almost like seeing a mirrored reflection of himself.</p><p><em> Oh, what irony, that the person they trusted the most to be by their side, will be the one to lead them to their destruction. </em> Techno was excited, the most excited he’s ever been in a long time, feeling the familiar urge of war rising within him again. He would take her in, he thought, teach her how to be the next Technoblade, to bring down order, government by government, creating revolutions that would earn her name in history books. He would create the perfect anarchist, someone who could live up to his name- perhaps even surpass Techno himself. He was feeling quite bored anyways, devoid of anything to do, and this provided the perfect distraction. <em> She </em>provided the perfect distraction.</p><p>As he took a closer look at Niki, he could tell that she’s changed. Niki looked nothing like the gentle, forgiving girl she once was a few months ago. With the light illuminating the sharp lines of her face, and the brittle wind sending her hair into a frenzy, Techno thought she looked like a goddess. A beautiful, cold-hearted goddess who’s strength lies in her cutting words like a razor-sharp blade, an uncontrollable fiery blaze of passion and steel residing deep inside her, waiting to be awakened. A goddess so powerful, he felt he had no choice but to obey her command.</p><p>Techno stepped aside from the door, allowing the torches’ light to flood the crystal white ground, seeping into Niki’s worn boots. A graze of a smile and an arm beckoning her, he welcomed her onto the path of anarchy. Niki returned the smile with an ignescent look, a purposeful step over the threshold, signifying the beginning of the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Persephone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which a girl has her first training and first argument with a former soldier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys I speedran the end of this chapter bc I really wanted to get this out to you guys aha :]</p><p>just a heads up for earlier readers! the first chapter had changed slightly, as it used to just be a oneshot, but now that it's multific, I changed it slightly to make it make more sense. </p><p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the cottage, Niki could see that the inside was just as charming as the outside. She took a good look around, committing the interior to memory as she walked in cautiously. Techno observed her with a sharp eye. Despite the girl coming to him for help, she was still wary and on edge, trained ruthlessly by the bloodshed and battles. </p><p>“It’s pretty,” Niki said softly, feeling the rough wood trailing under her fingertips. </p><p>“I know,” Techno said, eyes following Niki’s mindful steps. “I built and decorated it myself.” </p><p>“Even the plants?” </p><p>“Even the plants.” </p><p>For some strange reason, upon knowing that Techno took the time and dedicated himself to care for plants to make his home look better, Niki relaxed, as if he had opened up a little part of himself just for her. It was a nice feeling, one that gave her a strange, fuzzy warmth inside. She could feel the tense anxiousness holding her body taut release. Techno approached her slowly, as if beckoning a frightened rabbit into his clutches. Niki watched him, letting him come close enough to touch. </p><p>“There’s a spare room just left from the bathroom that you can stay in. Tomorrow, your training starts.” </p><p>“Training?” </p><p>“You don’t expect to be able to overthrow L’Manberg with your mediocre skills, do you? The physical L’Manberg may be gone, but it’s still living on in its citizens, and they’re some of the most powerful people here,” Techno said critically, not without kindness. </p><p>Niki looked down, her bravado disappearing under his weighted words. </p><p>“Training tomorrow, 9 am. Go to sleep now, it’s late.” </p><p>Techno walked off into his room, leaving Niki standing hesitantly in the middle of his home. Peeking around the corner, she entered the spare room, placing down her sparse belongings on the bed. Inspecting the room, she found it very much to her taste. A wooden drawer, empty table, a plain unwrinkled bed, a connecting bathroom and a little fern standing in the corner. It all came together to create a simple room, a clean slate. Niki’s lips lifted upwards. It was perfect for a new beginning. She put away what little she had-which wasn’t very much in the first place. All she really had was the compass, the clothes on her back, and a rusted iron sword she kept with her at all times. In hindsight, she really should have taken more possessions with her. </p><p>No matter, she thought, I’ll just have to make myself some new treasures. </p><p>The compass on the table, cloak folded neatly beside it and the sword placed by the bed, she found that she had forgotten something important: night clothes. She cursed herself, how could she forget to pack the most basic essentials when she was running away from her nation? Now she had to intrude on Techno once more, when he’s already been so accepting of her. The irrational part of her would rather sleep in her undergarments than ask Techno, but the rational side reigned her in and pushed her out of the door. Dragging herself away into the corridor, she knocked on Techno’s door softly, half hoping that he wouldn't answer to save her from embarrassment. Unfortunately, Lady Luck really didn't like Niki today. A twist and a click, Techno was framed by the doorway, hair mussed and mask donned hastily. </p><p>“Yes?” he asked. </p><p>“I-I don’t have any clothes.” It didn’t seem to register in Techno’s mind what she meant by ‘no clothes’. </p><p>“Clothes? You’re wearing them right now?” </p><p>“No, I mean like sleepwear. I don’t have clothes for tomorrow either. Actually, I kind of forgot to pack before coming here, so I don’t have anything with me.” She looked down at her bare feet, hearing Techno sigh. She hoped her cheeks weren't burning, hiding her face behind her hair. </p><p>“Hold on a second, I’ll get you some clothes.” </p><p>Techno disappeared from view, the door swinging shut behind him, obstructing Niki from peering into his room. She fidgeted nervously, hearing shuffling sounds from behind the door, a loud crash and an audible “Shit!”. Niki wondered what exactly was happening in there. He reappeared just a few moments later, mask somehow even more askew then before, handing Niki not just a few sets of clothes, but a toothbrush, towel and slippers. Niki accepted them silently, mumbling a quiet thanks before stepping away. Grunting in response, Techno watched her turn the corner before falling back into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving back in the spare room, she set the clothes down, standing awkwardly by the table. Glancing at the bathroom, she found herself much too tired to brush her teeth, much less shower, making the decision to give herself a break and rest. As she lay down on the surprisingly soft bed (how was it so soft? It really didn’t make any sense how Techno could have gotten this mattress) in her freshly changed clothes, she found herself staring at the dimly lit ceiling, head empty yet feeling restless. Laying a hand over her chest, she felt her heart pounding inside the ribbed cage, mimicking her thoughts. She couldn’t believe she actually did it. She achieved what she’s been planning for weeks, and has taken the first step towards rebellion. Niki couldn't contain the freedom and happiness she felt, rolling over on her side. Curling into a fetal position, she counted each second that passed until sleep overtook her and fell into a deep slumber. </p><p> </p><p>The loud noise that filtered through her ears became rather annoying. </p><p><em>Bang, bang, bang.</em> </p><p>Niki rolled over, pushing herself underneath her covers. </p><p>
  <em>Bang, bang, bang.</em>
</p><p>She molded herself to the bed, unmoving. She could hear something on the far end shuffling and creaking. Mumbling incoherently, she tried to hide herself, but to no avail. A firm hand shook her awake, a rumbling voice calling her name above her. </p><p>“Niki. Niki. Wake up. You’re late.” </p><p>The girl yawned in response, cracking open an eye, peering through her lashes. </p><p>“What time is it?” Niki sighed out. </p><p>“It’s 10. Training was supposed to start at 9.” Techno sounded exasperated, but Niki was still too groggy to even notice, much less care. “Get up!”</p><p>“Okay, fine… I’ll get up…” she waved him away, her body rising with what looked like extreme difficulty. Techno deigned her no answer, stalking out of the room. Her arms felt like there was no strength in them, falling flat onto the bed like a starfish. Niki almost dozed off again until she slapped her cheeks red, jolting herself conscious. Pulling herself out, she splashed ice cold water on her face, the shock leaving her wide awake and nose numb. She sifted through the clothes Techno gave her, all of which seemed to be a little too big for her smaller stature. Each piece of clothing was a little worn and soft, the feeling of familiarity greeting her. Niki was quite surprised- she wasn’t expecting Techno to have such good fashion sense. Tugging on a leather corset that caught her eye, she secured the loose white shirt over her, pulling on her old boots. Scrambling for a makeshift hair tie and grabbing her rusted sword, she rushed out into the open air, breathing in the pure and clean atmosphere. There stood Techno, calmly perched atop a rock with a sword of his own, gleaming and polished. The sword stared at her coldly, sunlight bouncing off its purple and diamond sheen. </p><p>“Raise your sword.” His eyes shone red beneath his mask, an intimidating aura surrounding him. </p><p>Niki readied herself into a fighting stance, looking straight at the tip of his sword. When he signalled for her attack, she charged at him, aiming for his center. Techno easily sidestepped, tapping her on the back. “Too slow.” Swinging back around, Niki raised her arms, slashing downwards. Once again, he avoided it breezily, diamond sword clashing against her iron one, pushing her backwards. A finger beckoned her. <em>Again</em>. She ran towards him once more, this time attacking his side, hoping to catch him off guard. Evading her, Techno tapped her arm, sending her teetering on the tips of her feet. “Too predictable.” She fell back, narrowly escaping Techno’s precise attack, jumping away from him. <em>Again</em>. Niki was getting frustrated. How, how, how could she not even land a single blow on him? She swung at him, ceaselessly barraging him with attacks. One swipe, and another, they all missed their mark. Techno danced around her, barely breaking a sweat. Locks of blonde hair flew out of the hairtie’s loose hold, flailing wildly, impairing her vision. Techno used it to his advantage, tripping up her legs. Lurching forward, she turned her back to brace herself, sword wildly waving in a vain attempt to land its target. A cold tip pressed to the base of her throat, chest heaving as small beads of blood trickled down her neck. The masked man lifted his sword, waiting for Niki to catch her breath. “You were hesitating before every swing, and your movements made it easy for me to predict. Your aim and balance is terrible as well, how do you even expect to beat me, much less overthrow a government? Not to mention, your sword is incredibly rusted and useless, even if you did manage to land a blow on me I wouldn’t feel a thing. It’s not just L’Manberg we’re talking about here, Dream is a big part of it as well, and he’s the most powerful man in all the nations. You may have been in battles and war before, but this is different. This is a purge. We can’t purge anything if you’re going to continue being like the person you were befo-” </p><p>“I’m not like you, Techno!” Niki suddenly cried out, her frustration with herself and anger at Techno overflowing. “I don't have the skills yet, I can’t catch on or improve as fast as you can, I’m still too scared to even kill anyone. I know that, but I still have the courage to try! I am not the person I once was, and I never will be, and I swear to you, I have more determination than anyone has ever had to bring down the tight hold L’Manberg still has on all of us and destroy the corrupt reign of Dream. I swear to you, I will prove you wrong.” She abruptly stood up and stormed away, away from Techno, away from his little quaint house, away from the quiet clearing. Storming away much too quickly, unable to catch Techno’s quiet murmur. </p><p>“So there’s the fire I’ve been looking for.”  </p><p> </p><p>Niki couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Telling her that she hasn't changed one bit? That was laughable! There was absolutely no way Niki resembled anything like the timid and forgotten girl from the past, no, she vehemently denied it. Pushing herself through the branches, her mind raced with anger and annoyance. She hated the past Niki with a passion, hated how weak and trusting she was of all those broken promises, hated the unwavering loyalty to those who spared not a single glance towards her. And if she was being honest, she felt guilty. She felt guilty for leaving her beloved nation, albeit gone, it felt like a stabbing betrayal to go to the man who destroyed her home, and felt guilty that she left the people who were part of her home. In a way, Techno was right. A little part of her clung to the naive and innocent Niki and cherished it. If you had asked her a few days ago if she wanted to rid herself of the attachment, she would have jumped at the chance with no hesitation but now… now she wasn't so sure, and she had no idea why. These conflicting opinions and mixed feelings made her want to tear out her hair in confusion, but instead settled with hacking away at the troublesome branches, pretending they were her pesky thoughts she was slicing away. After cooling down, she felt a little bad at the way she exploded on Techno. Niki knew that he meant well, and everything he said was true- it almost felt like he had gazed into her soul with those emotionless red eyes. He was the first one who truly noticed her, and she couldn't just let that slip away. Strengthening her resolve, she decided to apologise to him once she returned. Turning back around, she found that she had delved much too deep into the forest, immersed in her thoughts and can't find her way out. </p><p>Shoot. </p><p>After several hours of trekking through, searching for the clearing, she spotted a warm yellow glow calling to her in the clouded night. Stumbling over a rogue branch, she followed the trails of light winking in and out of the dense thicket of trees. Her face and arms were littered with little cuts from flyaway thorns and twigs, stinging with every step. Closer and closer, the yellow glow grew larger until it gave way to the cottage. Niki has never been happier to see a building than she was now. She practically ran to the door, bursting open to see Techno sitting by the table, book propped open on his leg. He raised an eyebrow at her dirtied appearance. Suddenly hit with a bout of shyness, Niki mumbled out a hello before rushing to the room to take a shower. The water licked at her cuts, Niki wincing everytime it hit her skin. Stepping out and pulling on a loose pair of night clothes, a faint knocking could be heard by the door. </p><p>"Can I come in?" Techno asked. </p><p>"Yea, you can." Niki's response was almost inaudible. </p><p>The door creaked open to reveal Techno holding a first aid kit. He gestured for Niki to sit down on the bed, opening the kit to clean her cuts. A somewhat comfortable silence elapsed, Niki frantically wondering if she should say something to break it. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Niki abruptly pierced through the quietness. </p><p>Techno didn't even look up from his task, concentrating on carefully swabbing her wounds. "What for?" </p><p>"For… you know, lashing out at you. I know you were right, I guess I was just a little hurt when it's so bluntly pointed out in front of me." </p><p>"Don't worry about it, I gained some interesting information through it anyways." he casually waved away her concerns and guilt, the wave of racing thoughts coming to a crashing halt. Techno carefully finished the last of her cuts, calmly putting away the first aid kit. He stood to leave, Niki standing up with him. </p><p>"Umm…!" Techno looked at her questioningly. "I know I have a lot to grow and change, so please teach me well!" </p><p>He chuckled lightly, ruffling Niki's hair before stepping out, the light illuminating him. "You're my student now, how could I ever give up on you?" </p><p>Niki felt that strange, fuzzy warmth again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>by the way, the fic will be focusing on niki's and techno's character development and their friendship as well, so it may deviate from the og smp timeline! it's taking place AFTER l'manberg had been irreversibly blown up, so it might be a little confusing but bear with me!</p><p>please leave a comment if you liked this chapter, what you liked about it and if you wanna see more, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the queen's gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a former soldier teaches a girl the world of strategies and war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys, finally back!! im so sorry this took so long to upload, i had to finish my commissions, plus i was really unsure how to write the dynamic between them ^^; <br/>this chapter is definitely much more fluff(?) or good moments at least, something that you guys should definitely savour for now haha :] <br/>anyways, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Today,” Techno placed a black briefcase on the table. “I’m going to be teaching you how to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentally </span>
  </em>
  <span>stronger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spoon that was on its way to Niki’s mouth froze. “Mentally stronger? What are we going to do, meditation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said pointedly, the black briefcase clicking open expertly. “I’m going to be teaching you how to play chess. Train your mind. Strategies, luck, winning, losing- that’s all part of a game of chess, and the game of life. If you know how to win a game of chess, you’ll know how to win a war.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Niki showed up on Techno’s doorstep unannounced, and she’s become much more comfortable around the former soldier. There was a sense of familiarity, yet something still seemed off-putting about him. Her hair was still wet from her shower after the grueling morning training, combed back in a slick manner. Water dripped onto the wooden table, staining it dark as it pooled around her. She mulled it over, absentmindedly tugging a lock of damp hair, splattering droplets in a nonsensical pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so teach me,” she said easily, shifting forward in her seat. Techno unfolded the board, deftly placing all the chess pieces in the correct positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so you at least know what all of these are, right?” he gestured to the silent pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, that’s the queen,” she pointed to the second largest piece. “That’s the king, those small ones are the pawns, the horses are the knights, castles are, I think rooks? And the last piece is the bishop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s correct. Now, I’m going to teach you how they can move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the pieces around the smooth board in demonstration, patiently explaining the rules to the girl, the latter training her eyes on the individual checkers, committing them to memory. Flicking this way and that, she drank in the whirlwind of information that Techno fed to her. He had no limit to his patience, calmly explaining and reexplaining the intricacies of chess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” Niki asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, like this.” Techno moved her hand across the board, placing it in the correct position. She dropped her head, feeling vexed from the mistakes she was making. She could feel that urge of frustration rising within her again, and rushed to tamp it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t lash out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all part of the process, it’s all part of the process.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours pass, the sun moving steadfastly across the sky. The bowl of cereal was left forgotten as the pair ran through strategies upon strategies, the cornflakes melting into the milk, discolouring it into a faded yellow. Niki had gotten proficient enough that they were able to begin playing games, however, she was no match for Techno who had been playing chess since he was a young child. She wished that she had learnt chess when she was younger as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checkmate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the warm rays touched the edge of the horizon, Niki’s head fell onto the table with a loud ‘thump’, groaning in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thirty-four to zero now. Are you sure you want to go again? We can always continue tomorrow.” Techno offered, a hint of amusement in his voice as he struggled to hold back his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, laugh at me. I know you want to,” Niki said, voice muffled as she tried to smush her face into the wood. Techno let out a small laugh, clumsily patting her head in pity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there, you’ll get there someday. You’ve learned quickly for someone who was just introduced to it a few hours ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his praise, Niki’s head lifted, peering at him in suspicion. “You really mean that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I mean it. I always mean what I say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed a finger at him, rejuvenated. “Then tomorrow, we’ll have a rematch, and the day after that and the day after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, as one would towards a weak prey. “Today’s dinner will be braised rabbit, so set the table.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling, she brushed past him, hiding a smile behind her hair. It was strange, how she fell into an easy pattern so quickly. It almost felt like she'd finally found where she was meant to be all along. It felt like someone was finally looking at her-not past her, not through her, but at her. Seeing and accepting her presence, reaching out a hand to her. It was the happiest she’s ever felt in a while, and she hoped it would last forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niki,” Techno’s voice broke her out of her reverie. “The food’s ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned to herself. “I’m coming!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks passed, each one getting easier than the last. The unlikely pair soon fell into a comfortable routine together, days blurring like a film reel. Wake up, gritting her teeth in the morning streaks of light, physical training that often left her with cuts and bruises, and a taxing game of chess (which she still hasn’t won a single game), leading into a soft night. It was certainly fulfilling and satisfying to lounge around, muscles aching and mind sleepy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to believe that it’s been two months since that snowy day, the clearing now glistening with dew and budding flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno and Niki were currently sitting on the floor, crooked chessboard in between them. Running her fingers over the little nicks and grooves carved into the side of the board, she bit on her lip, furrowing her brows in concentration. This would mark their one-hundredth-and-sixth game of chess, zero to one-hundred-and-six in Techno’s favour. Over the weeks, she has honed in on her skills and practiced strategies and speed chess over and over again, and this time, she was determined to have her first win. The muted scraping of the pieces cooled her head, clearing her mind as she zeroed in on the rook, castling early. Techno hummed in response, a trace of approval in the lift of his head. She let that approval fuel her, staring intently on the black and white squares, meticulously planning and predicting Techno’s potential moves and her future ones. One move, and another, the pair had no hesitation in their movements, swiftly shifting the pieces from one checker to another. Their eyes darted from side to side, pupils shrinking inwards, engrossed in the game. Her hair kept escaping the hairtie’s hold, falling over her face, a growing annoyance. In a long struggle that left both their minds exhausted, Niki finally cornered Techno’s king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checkmate,” she said quietly. It didn’t seem to register in the both of them that the game had ended. They blinked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… I won? I won!” Niki cheered, falling back onto the couch. Her head lay on the seat, wriggling in excitement and triumph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s mask scrunched upwards, mouth curving. “It seems that you’ve finally beat me. But don’t get too excited, that’s still only one to one-hundred-and-six. You still have a long way to go to balance out that score.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, can’t you let me have this one?” her head lolled to the side, squinting at the man chuckling at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea yea, congratulations.” Niki could tell that Techno was rolling his eyes, his voice giving way to the underlying pride and amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner as he pushed himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that,” he said, walking away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That was the point!” she called out after him. This time, she didn’t hide her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool air breezed through the half-open windows, the faint glow of moonlight and lanterns trickling in. Niki was splayed across the couch in an unsightly manner, Techno slumped against an armchair with a book in his hand, mask loosely donned. A comfortable silence elapsed between them, the only sound that could be heard was the quiet shuffling of worn pages. While Techno was immersed in his book, Niki gazed at him, studying his mask, the one that never left his face. She realised that she had never seen the face behind the mask, it was always covered by something. She wondered why he always kept it on. Was it due to a disfigurement? An emotional attachment?  Suddenly hit with the strong urge to satiate her curiosity but held back by her fear of overstepping boundaries, she stared intensely, burning holes into Techno’s head as if trying to look into his mind for the answers to her question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you want to say?” the man in question said, flipping over another page nonchalantly. Startled out of her thoughts, Niki scrambled for something to say. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh…! No, it’s nothing, I was just wondering why you always have your mask on. I’ve never seen you without it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said, shifting the book close. “I was beginning to think that you were never going to ask me that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki blinked. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s usually one of the first things people ask me, so I’ve been expecting that question for a long time coming,” he fiddled with the edge of his mask. “It’s nothing big or special really, it’s just that it’s a little uncomfortable for people to see my face when I’m not especially close to them, you know? I guess you can say that I’m similar to Dream in that sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay for, you know,” Niki gestured to herself. “For me to see your face? Only if you feel comfortable though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno contemplated for a second, before moving his hands up to his face. “I see no harm in that, after all, it’s been quite a few months since you’ve shown up. And I guess you deserve a prize for your earlier win today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the mask off, his hair that was no longer held back fell over his face, pink strands framing his cheekbones. His face was sharp and angular, one that screamed regalness and authority. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It really was a face fit for Technoblade, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Niki mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you staring at? Am I too handsome?” Techno laughed somewhat awkwardly. It’s been a while since someone had seen him without his mask, and he wasn’t sure if he liked Niki’s stare or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no,” Niki waved away his worries. “I was just thinking about how...you it is. Your face, that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It suits you, I mean, and in a good way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest rumbled, low and steady. Subconsciously, he raised his hands to adjust his mask, finding soft flesh under his fingertips. Lowering his hand stiffly, his shoulder jerked, not used to the breeze that greeted his bare skin. Niki gazed at him with gentle eyes, watching rough, calloused fingers braze the smooth white sheen. Her eyes drifted from his hands to his pink hair, flowing behind him, like a river stained with blood. It almost seemed supernatural, and Niki was mesmerized once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is your hair pink?” Niki asked abruptly, a sudden shift in the previous lull of conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Techno tugged on a lock of his hair. “This is a little weird and embarrassing, but it was because my hair would always get stained with other people's blood when I fought, due to how long it was, and I didn’t want to cut it, so I decided, you know what? I’ll just dye it and keep it pink so I don't have to worry about walking around with bloodstains in my hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki mused thoughtfully over this new revelation, contemplating. She opened her mouth for another question, ready to fire, only to be stopped by Techno’s finger wagging in her face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uhp, Uhp, Uhp, no more questions for tonight, you’ve used up your quota. Beat me in another game of chess tomorrow, and I might just grant you another question to ask me.” Tapping the crown of her head, he left the room, a river of bloody locks trailing after him. As soon as he disappeared from view, Niki snuck into the storage cabinet, where she was confident that it was where it was going to be. Opening the doors slowly, she winced as a small creak echoed, pulling open the cabinet. There it was, in all it’s pink glory, standing at the front just for Niki to take away to her room. Swiping it quickly, she closed the cabinet as carefully as possible, scurrying back. It was a gamble, for sure, but it was a gamble she was willing to take. In the bathroom, she glanced at the pink product she held in her hands, grinning at the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that the night had only just begun for the girl. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know it doesn't seem like much, and is only a filler, but i promise, everything has a meaning. and besides, not everyday contains important information, and i wanted to explore their dynamic further :]  the next chapter contains one of my favourite scenes that i've been waiting FOREVER to write, so i'm super excited !!</p>
<p>as always, leave a comment and kudos if you wanna see more! see you guys soon :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>